Relaciones Alemania-México/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes mexicanos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Felipe Calderón - Sin imagen.jpg| Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier cheers with his guests about the victory of the German soccer team to the World Cup. Right from him Felipe Calderon, former president of Mexico. Getty Enrique Peña Nieto - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Enrique Peña Nieto, se reunió esta tarde en el Palacio Nacional con el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Foto: Presidencia de la República |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Enrique Peña Nieto - Joachim Gauck.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y su homólogo alemán, Joachim Gauck, conversaron en privado y después encabezaron una reunión con comitivas. Foto: Francisco Reséndiz. El Universal |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de Alemania, Christian Wulff (i), estrecha la mano de su homólogo mexicano, Felipe Calderón (d), hoy, lunes 2 de mayo de 2011, durante su encuentro en la Residencia Oficial de los Pinos en Ciudad de México .EFE |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Ernesto Zedillo - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, recibio la visita del director gerente del FMI, Horst Köhler. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (R) and the President of the International Monetary Fund Horst Kohler (L) shake hands before their bilateral meeting, 12 January 2004, on the sidline of the Special Summit of the Americas in Monterrey City.AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Felipe Calderón - Horst Köhler.jpg| Ambos jefes de Estado, saludaron a miembros de la comunidad mexicana que se reunieron en los jardines del Palacio de Bellevue. DW |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Vicente Fox.jpg| Last November, German President Johannes Rau, right, here with his Mexican counterpart Vicente Fox, visited Mexico with a group of businessmen to promote ties between the two countries. AP |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Ernesto Zedillo - Roman Herzog.jpg| Palabras del presidente Ernesto Zedillo durante la ceremonia en la que dio la bienvenida al Excmo. señor Roman Herzog, presidente de la República Federal de Alemania. México, D.F. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso del presidente de México, Miguel de la Madrid, en la cena ofrecida en su·honor por el presidente de la República Federal de Alemania, Baron Richard von Weizsacker. Dirección General de Bibliotecas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM) Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes mexicanos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Carlos Salinas de Gortari, expresidente de México se sentó junto a Angela Merkel en el funeral de George H. W. Bush. Fuente: AP Angela Merkel - Felipe Calderón.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON LA CANCILLER FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA, ANGELA MERKEL. Foto: Presidencia de la República Angela Merkel - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Angela Merkel y Enrique Peña Nieto destacaron la importancia de reforzar los lazos políticos y comerciales, y alentar el fortalecimiento de los procesos democráticos FOTO: Especial El Universal |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Ernesto Zedillo - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schroder (ex-canciller Alemania), Josep Piqué, Ernesto Zedillo (ex-president de Mexic) i Joaquin Almunia. fdg/ carles castro Gerhard Schröder - Vicente Fox.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, canciller alemán (izquierda) brindando con Vicente Fox, presidente de México (derecha) en la Residencia Oficial de Los Pinos. Gustavo Benítez (Presidencia de la República). |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Maradona ganó la Copa Mundial de 1986 y besa el trofeo. A la izquierda está el presidente de Madrid de México, el primer ministro de la República Federal de Alemania (Ciudad de México) (29 de junio de 1986) 【AFP = asuntos de actualidad】 Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| HELMUT KOHL (1930-2017). German politician and Chancellor of Germany, 1982-1998. Meeting with Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari (left) in Germany. Photograph, 30 January 1990. Full Credit: Spiegl / Ullstein Bild / Granger. Ernesto Zedillo - Helmut Kohl.jpg| El Presidente de la República se reunió con el Sr. Helmut Kohl, Canciller de la República Federal de Alemania. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-México